


Accismus

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [135]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accismus: noun: ak-SIZ-muhs: feigning lack of interest while actually desiring something</p><p>From Greek akkismos (coyness or affectation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accismus

They spent nearly half a year tiptoeing around the elephant in the room. At times, Sherlock would feel John move a touch more into his personal space, then back away with a frustrated sigh. In other moments, John would look up to find Sherlock glance away a bit too quickly, and he would grumble away at the wall in front of him, attempting to refocus on the case of the moment.

"....married to my work..."

"...not gay..."

They were both guilty of a bit of accismus, they each protested just a bit too much - they both knew, of course they knew, but they were afraid of losing what they had, or perhaps that was an excuse.

Finally, one morning, over tea and untouched toast, John put his mug down a touch louder than necessary and threw the paper down impatiently.

"Damn it, Sherlock-"

"John?"

"Ah, hell. I invaded Afghanistan -" He reached across the table and wrapping his hand in Sherlock's shower dampened curls, pulled the not so stunned detective into a rough kiss.

"Mmmm...what took you so long?"

"Me????"

Sherlock grinned and found John's lips again, memorizing how they felt, tasted...

"Don't you dare, stay with me?"

"I'm right here," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
